


All Grown Up

by Launch97



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Beards (Facial Hair), Foot Fetish, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 23:17:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Launch97/pseuds/Launch97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's being lazy again, and more than just the younger girls notice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Grown Up

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best, but trying to figure out how to work the archive. Enjoy!
> 
> Originally written for hp_kinkfest on livejournal.

“Honestly, Harry. It looks horrible!”

Harry rolled his eyes and scratched at his chin. Merlin, sometimes it was itchy as hell when he didn’t shave.

“Leave the man alone, Hermione. It’s his face.”

“But it does! It sets a bad example for younger years and he doesn’t even want to grow it out. He’s just being plain lazy.” Hermione huffed and swung her bag over her shoulder.

Ron could only roll his eyes and share an amused look with Harry. “So Harry’s lazy. Even the Man-Who-Conquered gets to be lazy every once in a while, Mione.”

She spun on her heel and waved a finger in his face. “Every week, Ron! Every week he does this. He lets it grow out for a day or two then he gets rid of it and it’s back a few days later!”

“Not true,” Harry said calmly. They’d had this argument so many times now, ever since the beginning of what had become the infamous one and only eighth year for many Hogwarts students, not mandatory but more a rite of passage and a well deserved vacation before being thrust into the world again. He’d gotten used to the scruff during the war. It hadn’t exactly been the first thing on his mind while they were hunting for Horcruxes. Now…well now he had a much better reason for it, but he still liked being clean shaven just as much as the rest of his dorm mates. “I’ve kept it shaved for a month now, all because we had this argument then too. And I told you I’ll try to not let it go so long anymore.”

He really couldn’t see the problem. Ron said it perfectly. It was his face; he wasn’t making her wear it. And a lot of people seemed to like it apparently. There’d even been a bloody article about him being “all grown up” in Witch Weekly. He still didn’t understand why that had been such a popular issue.

“But why, Harry? It’s so messy, and you’ve even admitted that it bothers you sometimes.”

Harry shrugged. “There’s just some appeal to it is all, Hermione. Women like a scruffy man, right?”

“No, they do not!” she hissed, glaring at Ron.

“What’d I do?”

Hermione glared at him, a muscle in her jaw working furiously. “If you start walking around with a ginger cactus on your face you can believe I won’t be inclined to keep you company any time soon.” She huffed and stalked off down the corridor, both men trailing after her, one nearly tripping in his haste to catch up.

“I won’t! I swear! You’ve never seen me leave it and like it, right?”

Harry chuckled and dug his hands into his pockets. This was what it was meant to be like. The last year at Hogwarts was a perfect mix of seriousness and that little bit of childish banter that refused to be driven out. But still, that wasn’t all there was to it, not in the slightest.

“Harry, come on!”

He sighed and ducked into the Charms classroom, plopping in his seat and refusing to sulk as Hermione and Ron sat on either side of him, Ron shooting his girlfriend curious looks. Harry shrugged and sat back, hands behind his head as he settled in to listen to Flitwick and ignore the staring matching on either side of him.

*

“Oooh, you’ve gone scruffy on us again, Harry! No wonder all the younger girls have been giggly all day.”

Harry chuckled and swallowed his tart. “I hadn’t noticed, Lavender.”

Lavender sighed. “How you remain oblivious to all the girls fawning over you I don’t understand.”

Harry shrugged and went back to eating, not paying attention to her prattling really. She was a good friend but he could only handle actually listening to her for a small amount of time. He nodded and made small affirmative noises around his tart every once in a while so she would keep smiling.

“Harry.”

He turned to look at Hermione, blinking at her and popping his spoon out of his mouth. “What?”

She continued cutting into her meat and nodded toward the Slytherin table. “Draco has been watching you all day. Do you have any idea what he wants?”

Harry fought back a smile as he stole a glance at the Slytherin table and yes, there was Draco trying to not stare too openly as he had been attempting to do all day. Only Blaise sat near him and the young man was wisely keeping his eyes on his food. A smirk met his mouth and he mumbled something that made Draco start and glare at him, snapping a response as color rose to his cheeks.

Harry bit back a laugh and turned back to find Hermione watching him curiously. She frowned. “So you do know what he wants then.”

He blinked at her and unconsciously rubbed his chin. “Um, no, not really?”

“Harry-”

“That’s it! The only reason you don’t notice is because you’re seeing someone. That has to be it! Who is it, Harry?”

Harry gaped at Lavender and quickly looked between both women, Hermione shooting daggers at Lavender for interrupting her when she clearly had Harry very nearly cornered. He swallowed nervously and stood from the table. “Well, as interesting as this conversation has been, I really must be going. I’ll talk to you both later.”

“Harry!” They yelled, but he was almost to the doors and out them before anyone could stop him.

*

Harry jumped out of his chair and pinned Draco to the wall as soon as he walked into the room, an unused suite McGonagall had told Harry he could use for himself even though he really only wanted to stay in the dorms. Still he’d kept them as a last resort and had found he was very grateful he had. His and Draco’s liaisons had moved from being casual wanks behind the nearest tapestry to more drawn out meetings. They hadn’t quite reached the stage of familiarity where they wanted everyone to know, something that both irked and excited Harry. Finally, something was private, but it was more work than he ever could have thought.

He set his mouth close to Draco’s ear, close enough that their cheeks grazed. “You almost got us caught today.”

Draco tried to hide a shiver. “If you hadn’t looked over-”

“Hermione noticed. You must have been staring an awful lot for her to see it.” Draco was silent. “And why were you staring, Draco?”

Draco turned his head away and Harry smirked. He pressed his cheek to Draco’s jaw and let his head drop, skating down to the pale neck. He could feel the stubble catching, scratching the skin. Draco’s shaky exhale made him laugh.

“You didn’t miss this, did you? It was only a month.” A month of not being able to make Draco squirm, a month of not seeing the marks.

“You’re an ass, Potter.”

Harry tsked and bit lightly under Draco’s jaw. “And I thought with the way you were staring you wanted something. My mistake.” He drew away and turned his back, meaning to walk away, but only made it a few steps before he was grabbed and spun so he lost his balance and sprawled on the couch. He fought to sit up and immediately found his lap full of Malfoy.

Draco simply stared at him for a moment before one hand cupped his face and the Slytherin ducked in, running his lips over Harry’s jaw, groaning softly. His lips would be chapped and raw afterwards, they always were. He’d be licking at them every chance the next day.

Harry pushed his cheek into Draco’s hand and the blond hissed, pulling back to glare at him. Harry smiled innocently and brought him in for a rough kiss, feeling the scrape again, this time on Draco’s chin. “Undress,” he gasped. Draco pulled away to stare at him. “Well, come on. Don’t act all innocent.”

Draco growled at him but yanked at his tie with one hand, the other flicking open buttons. Harry smiled and helped him discard his clothes, laying him down on the couch to pull at his pants.

As he worked, he trailed kisses down Draco’s chest, feeling the tremors Draco tried so hard to hide. He paused at a nipple and teased at it a moment before closing his mouth around it and sucking. It helped that Draco’s nipples were sensitive in the first place. Harry blew on the nub before rubbing his cheek over it. Draco’s back arched and he gasped. “What the hell? That hurts!”

Harry chuckled, choosing to let him have that one though it was a lie, and dragged his cheek down Draco’s stomach, the muscle fluttering as though trying to pull away. He paused to pay special attention to the sensitive lower belly, earning a strangled laugh-moan. He’d always promised himself he’d see how ticklish Draco was with this, but he couldn’t bring himself to lessen the pressure today. Today he wanted to leave marks.

He pulled Draco’s pants off quickly and paused a moment to think before lifting one of Draco’s feet and roughly running the tender sole over his jaw. Draco’s toes curled and his leg jerked, almost succeeding in ripping his ankle from Harry’s grip. Harry smiled and repeated the motion to the arch of his foot.

Draco kicked out and Harry barely dodged the foot. Draco glared at him and wrenched his foot away to rub it on the couch. “Not the feet, you git!” He buried them under Harry’s shins and crossed his arms.  
Harry chuckled again. Nothing was going to ruin today for him. He brushed his stubble against Draco’s thighs, loving how they quivered. Soft red streaks were left behind. “How about the back of your knees?”

“N-no.”

Harry rolled his eyes and heaved a put-upon sigh. “Fine. I’ll manage someday.”

“The hell you wi-shit!”

Harry smirked and drew his cheek away from Draco’s cock. He couldn’t leave marks there if he wanted to see Draco in the next few weeks. He’d learned that the hard way. But a light touch was all it took.

“You bastard! Watch what you’re doing.”

“Shut up. You like it, and don’t even try to lie. You were staring all day, Draco. Admit it; I surprised you by letting it go again.”

“You did n-not,” he grumbled, hips twitching upward as Harry dragged his chin through the crease connecting leg to torso.

“You’re just anticipating what I promised you last time,” he mumbled, licking at the head of his cock and smiling when he felt his whiskers rake over it. Draco’s back arched slightly and he threw a hand over his mouth to hide a whimper. “What’s wrong? Don’t tell me you’ve suddenly gotten shy. Oh, wait, this is about what I said when I told you I was going to keep it shaved for a while, isn’t it? You want to prove you didn’t miss this.” He remembered that conversation perfectly. “You aren’t fooling me, little snake.”

Draco groaned and pressed himself further into the couch as Harry trailed his lips back up his chest and again latched onto his nipple. One hand wrapped slowly around the slender cock and pulled. Draco shuddered and turned his face into Harry’s shoulder as he wrapped an arm around Draco’s back and pulled him into his chest.

Draco’s leg slipped seemingly on accident between his own, pressing against his still covered erection that he’d been trying to ignore. Damn Slytherin. He couldn’t just lie there could he?

Harry tried to ignore the new pressure and stroked Draco quickly, making his hips give little jerks that made his leg rub against Harry’s groin. He groaned and buried his face in Draco’s neck, feeling the stubble catch with each movement Draco made, his hips making helpless shallow thrusts into Harry’s hand.

“Come on, Draco. Come on. Just think of it. You’ll have marks on you. And I know you can still feel when I’ve been.”

Draco shook and turned so his mouth was brushing the roughness again, one hand cupping the other cheek. “You’ll get them raw if you aren’t careful,” Harry gasped. The pressure Draco was putting into driving his leg against his groin was bordering on painful.

“Don’t care. You like watching me bite at them afterward anyway.”

Harry chuckled and it turned into a moan, his hand moving faster and tighter on Draco who gave a yelp as his hand fell swiftly from Harry’s face. It would be burning for some time with how hard he’d been pressing.

Draco’s body bucked twice, the jolts to Harry’s groin too much as he followed him over, moaning in his ear and they lay still, both trying to catch their breath.

“You…you just wait. I’ll get to burn that lovely arse of yours yet.”

Draco just chuckled and pulled lightly at his hair.


End file.
